


How To Raise A Despair Child (Alternatively: How To Be a Really Bad Parent)

by Miuchi



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Congrats on the baby but who the hell's the dad?, F/F, F/M, I am why we can't have nice things, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, M/M, Multi, Non-Explicit Sex, Parent/Child Incest, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Underage Sex, child born from incest, partially based on Umineko's 3 Beatrices
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 11:13:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/836274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miuchi/pseuds/Miuchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Story contains heavy spoilers for both games. Unless you have been fully spoiled, you won't even understand a lot of it. Takes place in an AU. Nothing explicit. Actual summary inside as summary is spoilers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How To Raise A Despair Child (Alternatively: How To Be a Really Bad Parent)

**Author's Note:**

> What if Junko had decided to leave more than her body behind to the members of SHSL Despair? What if she left behind a child? On that note, what if none of the members of SHSL Despair had gone into a coma and lost their memories? What if they stayed in a world full of despair to raise that child?  
> Those what if's are the basis for this story. Based on a conversation had in Facebook roleplay and based on some of Umineko's Beatrice plot.

To many people, this woman... was a wicked woman. Someone who took joy in feeling and causing others such despair surely couldn't be a good person, after all? And that is how she was seen by many.

But to some - to those that followed her in the name of SHSL Despair - Junko Enoshima was like a goddess of deliverance from their hated lives. She showed them that rather than hate the lives of despair they'd been given, they could embrace them. She taught them how to take vengeance on the unfair world which they’d been born into. They needed nothing except for her.

However, Junko Enoshima lived a life of danger and despair. She herself knew better than anyone that the plan she was about to put into action would likely result in the deaths of both herself and her twin sister. And where would that leave the followers that loved her so?

To leave them something behind. Something to leave them for having been so loyal and faithful. Of course, she would let them have her dead body. They could split it up however they liked. Like the bunch of pathetic psychopaths they were, they'd tear pieces off and keep her for themselves. She thought it might be even more interesting if they were to fight over the parts they wanted. Even still, that plan was missing something. She wasn't sure what it was. And then it came to her - she would leave them offspring!

Yes, they could have her child. With guardians such as these, surely the child would grow up to be at least as twisted as Junko herself! She would let these people raise her child as the next Queen or King of despair. The child would grow up despairing it’s entire life. It was perfect.

She took many of the male members of SHSL Despair to bed with her. It didn't matter who the father of the child was after all. They would all look at the child as their own this way. It would be the thing that, in their minds, would link them with the queen they'd lost.

Of course, there was no way Junko would go through nine months of pregnancy. No, that would bore her far too much. So, she would have one of the female members of SHSL Despair carry her child for her. There was much fighting between them over who would be allowed to carry their leader’s child, but Junko had already decided. The nurse, Mikan Tsumiki, probably one of the most loyal to her would be the one to carry the child.

The procedure was, of course, done by Mikan herself. Having to do surgery on herself was a despair-inducing thing. Between the screams from not using any sort of aesthetic, she thanked Junko over and over in a desperate, almost orgasmic voice. She surely was enjoying herself.

The plan had been for Junko to remain with them until the child had been safely born. But, oh, this woman had never followed a plan to the letter. She left them not too long after the transfer in order to put her plan into action. A plan that would either create the greatest despair she’d seen, or would kill her.

Junko Enoshima died before her baby was even fully formed inside of Mikan. As she had expected, her body was split among her followers. She did not know that they would attach those parts to themselves, however. Her followers living on with her eye, her hand, one had even transplanted her heart into himself! If she could see this, she’d surely find the despair of it all to be quite delicious.

As the child grew inside of Mikan, objections on the plans to raise the child as the new Queen or King of despair came up. It was said by Nagito Komaeda, as he lovingly stroked his left hand that had once belonged to Junko, that rather than a new leader, this child would become Junko. The child would be her reincarnation, no different from it’s mother.  
And so, when the child was born a female, it was named Junko Enoshima. And so our story begins...

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is the setup of the story. It was told a lot from a second-person view of Junko. I'm best at first person or second person point of view writing. I hope this is okay so far. I will write the next chapter soon. This story will have time skips.


End file.
